breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath: Marked Pony Final Chapter
Breath: Marked Pony Final Chapter W'ritten by: '''J'acket 'M'ike --- Raine woke up, he felt White lying on his chest, snoring softly... He checked his watch...it was 14:00...they had overslept... "Fuck!" "Huh...Something wrong Raine?" "We overslept! We need to get going!" "Oh c'mon" She said as she cuddled Raine "Just one more?" "No, we need to get going, we might get to Trottingham today if we are quick!" "Okay..." Raine quickly got up and packed everything, they traveled two more kilometers, they stopped on a cliff and could see Trottingham just one kilometer away! Unfortunately, it was already night... 00:00 Both slept in the same sleeping bag again, Raine hugged White and did his best to keep both of their flanks exposed... He heard Skyblack soon coming, he had came earlier for some reason... However, he knew Raine was awaken, he poked his flank with his knife... Raine looked at him, pretending he's sleepy... Skyblack went down and whispered in his ear... "Good work...But...The time's come...I hope you enjoyed your life as it lasted, because you're probaly going to die tomorrow..." "A-Are you sure you can't let me live...?" "You should've never listened to Muscle and never left this room, you could've stood there and you would out of trouble..." "Yeah..." Raine facehoofed... "I'm sorry kid, but you had a chance of avoiding this madness all right under your nose..." Skyblack said as he leaned on his left hoof and poked Raine's muzzle with the tip of the knife with the other one... "F-Fine..." "I wish I wasn't doing this kid, but I can't break my own rules..." Skyblack carved a X in Raine's flank slowly, Raine screeched a few times before it was finished... "Good luck..." Skyblack said as he dissapeared in the dark... Raine looked at his own flank and then at White...he gave her a kiss in the cheek...and slept... The Final Day Raine quickly got up and woke up White... "White! WHITE!!" He said as he shook her... "W-What's wrong?" "I was marked!" "WHAT?!" "I was marked, we need to get to Trottingham, quick!!" White got up quickly... "Let's not pack our things, we'll be wasting time, we are near!!" "O-Okay!" They both started running, they didn't even wanted to stop, they kept running, until... "AAAAAAAAHHH!!" Both of them screamed as Smart's rotten headless corpse fell from the trees... They went past it quickly, soon, more bodies started falling down... These bodies...were their dead friends... Purple's body fell near them, followed by Green's giblets and soon the dead Muscle, with his anus bleeding, chest perforated and neck broken... That's when they saw Trottingham's doors just a few miles away... However, Raine fell down...as he was hit by a knife in his back... The stallion fell agonizing on the ground, White tried to help him but Skyblack appeared... However, Skyblack passed by Raine and stared coldly at White... "If you want to save him...you're going to need to kill me first..." White felt anger growing inside her, she wanted to kill the son of a bitch, but Raine said agonizing... "NO! Ack...Do not come...argh...S-Save yourself...ergh..." Skyblack grabbed the knife from Raine's back and threw it away, before grabbing him by wrapping his hoof around his leg, holding him like a hostage... "Listen to him..." "GO!! RUN!!" "But...but..." Skyblack stared at her coldly, holding his machete in Raine's neck, which was yelling at her to run to Trottingham... White's answer was... "C-Can...I just...Say goodbye to him?" She said in tears... Skyblack lifted his eyebrown and thought about it... "Okay...But be quick..." He said as he threw Raine on the ground.... White ran to him... "Raine...Raine, I'm saving you..." "I HEARD THAT!" Skyblack said as he pointed his machete at White, the tip of it touching her throat... Raine pushed the machete away... "NO!! Forgive her..." "B-But Raine...I don't want to lose you!" She said as she hugged his head... "I'm sorry...He got me...There's nothing else you can do...If you try to save me...He will kill us both..." Raine kneeled on the ground along with White... "R-Raine..." White stuttered, lots of tears coming out of her eyes... "I'm sorry...I love you...Please...Remember me..." "I will...FOREVER!" "Awesome...Awesome..." And after that...They kissed for the last time...A kiss that took more than a minute... However, Skyblack was apparently having patience for that, something not very usual... "Are you two finished? I got stuff to do..." Raine nodded at him... Skyblack stood up and grabbed Raine like a hostage again... "RAINE!" White screamed... "Don't look..." White covered her eyes, as Skyblack's machete went through Raine, penetrating his spine, lungs, heart and throat... Raine screamed in pain, and gave his last attemps to breathe...And soon his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and they would never roll back to normal again... White turned around quickly and ran to the gates... "Poor girl...I'm gonna give her something that will always remind her of this guy whenever she looks at it...Better, something that will remind her of all of her friends!" Skyblack thought to himself before dissapearing in the bushes... --- White punched the giant doors... "LET ME IN!! PLEASE, LET ME IN!!" Two guards opened the gates, and tried to calm her down...She explained everything she went through... "The Black Death played Marked Pony with you? Wow, not many ponies survive this game, you're lucky..." "I know...But...I saw all of my friends get murdered in front of me...I want to be with them..." "Sssssshhhhh...It's okay, atleast you're alive...you will find other friends, we promise!" "I don't want other friends..." "Look...Life is like this, we lose and we gain things...I'm terribly sorry about your friends...I hope you enjoy your life here..." The female guard said as he caressed White's mane and hugged her... Two Days Later... White was living with with her mother, she had to take pills every day to control herself and not freak out... But one day... There was no way she could hold it... White woke up and felt something strange touching her hoof, something...Fleshy... She slowly took off the blanks from her...and screamed at the loudest volume she could... There, in her bed... Was the severed heads of each of her friends, excluding Green, but her remains were there as well... Each head had the same sentence carved in it's forehead... The sentence was... '''YOU WIN! ---- The End. ---- Feedback: Ultimatemetaknight and Metafawker. Thank y'all for reading! And remember, I'll be always wishing y'all the best and a good day! Category:Spin-Offs